Drunk Karaoke
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: Harry didn't even know how it happened. He went along to keep Caitlin company and ended up on the stage, singing…


**Description:** Harry didn't even know how it happened. He went along to keep Caitlin company and ended up on the stage, singing…

For lovely cavanaghfoolery who suggested this shot.

* * *

Out of all the places Harry could imagine himself heading to tonight, a karaoke bar was truly the last of them. Or not, scratch that, he thought grumpily as he walked inside with excited Caitlin holding on to his arm – which was the only pleasantry here, actually – he would _never_ put such a bar on a list of things to go to, not even on the last place.

He felt terribly uncomfortable the moment they got in and when the team was finally settled by one of the few tables left, it only worsened and to a point in which he ordered a double scotch without even batting an eye.

He was only there for Snow.

Well, that and the fact that HR seemed to like her a lot and whenever his doppelganger came to visit, Harry kept his girl especially close. She always made fun of him being jealous and then assured him that there would never be anything between her and HR. Still, she enjoyed that he cared as much and felt threatened by the other man, even though it all seemed ridiculous in her head. She could only accept this weird behavior of his and add it to the already growing pile of social awkwardness. Not that she was complaining. Harry was adorable and he was her adorable moron, after all.

Still, as minutes were passing by and he only grew more tense, she turned to him and asked, "Would you like to leave? Harry, we don't have to stay here. We can go."

"No, it's fine," he said almost too fast, knowing well that they'd been extremely busy those last few weeks with a newest meta threat and now that the danger was over, the team deserved some entertainment, an evening spent together having fun rather than work. Well, this wasn't exactly his definition of fun, but sometimes he had to make sacrifices for the people he cared about even if he'd sooner shoot himself than admit that. "You were really looking forward to this, so we're staying," he made his decision, giving her hand a little squeeze while reaching for his scotch with the second and gulping it down before waving at the waiter to bring another. This was the only way he could survive this. If karaoke wasn't bad enough, HR's presence definitely was.

"Well, I really wanted to hear Barry sing again. He's amazing!" Caitlin made it clear for Harry why she was so eager to come here tonight. "I, sadly, have no voice whatsoever."

Harry couldn't really tell because he never heard her sing, though he was certain he wouldn't be asking her to the stage anytime soon since she would surely drag him with her and that would be a humiliation enough. His late wife always told him he had a nice voice when she listened to him signing to little Jesse, but there was no way in hell that he sang to the whole crowd of strangers!

By the time Barry finally gathered up enough courage to stand up and head for the stage with Cisco in tow, Caitlin was already tipsy, Harrison could tell and judging by another colorful drink she was sipping way too fast, he could also tell there would be no action for him and her tonight in bed. Which, if someone asked him, was making this evening even worse. Go, figure. Nothing good ever came out of karaoke! He still couldn't understand why people seemed to enjoy making fools of themselves like this.

He had to admit one thing, though – Snow was right and Barry was an exceptional singer to a point in which Harry actually wondered whether the young man had chosen the right career. Then again, it wasn't as though the Flash could actually give concerts with something always happening in the city.

"Isn't he amazing?!" Iris gasped. "Even Cisco! I mean, he's got some voice, too!"

"Surprisingly so," Harry said under his breath, reaching for his drink.

Once the song ended, Cisco left the stage, but Barry remained, informing he was going to sing a song for his beautiful fiancée that he'd written especially for her.

"Oh, guys! Isn't that so romantic?! I totally need to find myself someone I can sing to!" HR chirped when slowly sipping on his mojito.

"With this kind of a drink I doubt any girl will ever take you seriously," Harry murmured under his breath and Caitlin seemed to be the only one able to hear that.

"Hey, that wasn't cool. You should be nicer to him," she told her boyfriend and then finished her drink. She seemed to be already drunk and he was truly shocked how little it'd taken for her to get to this stage. Another new thing he found out about her, welcoming the fact that she never ceased to either impress or surprise him.

Just like now when she suddenly blurted out, "Oh, Harry! We have to sing together! We _have_ to!" right after Barry finished _Run to You_.

"Are you _crazy_? I am _not_ singing!" Harrison immediately exclaimed, but she was already on her feet and pulling on his hand.

"Come on! For me!" She flushed him what she probably thought was the most radiant and pleading of her smiles and damn, she was cute!

"Snow, I told you already. I. Am. _Not_. Singing. In. Public."

"It's not that hard," Barry threw their way as he just now came back. He got to Iris and kissed her on the lips, which caused the people around to applaud him even harder.

"You think?" Wells just asked ironically and to his horror, HR heaved himself up from his chair.

"I see a gentleman is needed to rescue this poor woman. Come on, darling. I will sing with you. You're so drunk you probably won't even be able to tell the difference."

She giggled on hearing that and Harry's frown only deepened. What the hell did HR just say?!

"Oh, you're so wrong. I can _always_ tell who is my Harry," Caitlin assured him and then sent Harry's way another radiant smile.

"Oh, screw this," Harry cursed, grabbing the glass full of scotch and gulping it all down as he stood up. "Let's go."

As he put the empty glass down to the table with a thud, the whole team was staring at him with their eyes and mouth opened widely.

"Dude!" Barry turned to Cisco. "We gotta record this!"

"On it, men! I've already recorded you two signing. That was priceless and our song, too, honey, it was so sweet!" Iris told them, directing her phone at the stage onto which Harry just walked with Caitlin. Both a little wobbly, actually.

"Oh, boy, they're drunk, aren't they?" Cisco asked in excitement. "This is gotta be so awesome! I'm gonna tease him about this like… forever!"

Only when Harrison chose a song he knew Caitlin liked recently and began singing along with her, the team's mouths hung open even further down as they listened and even Caity stopped singing for a moment, her awful voice ceasing, making room for the nice and clear one of Harrison Wells of Earth Two.

" _So come on and  
Take a little bit of my  
Heart tonight  
No, I literally don't mind  
Just please don't misplace it…"_

"Is there anything this dude _can't_ do?" Cisco just asked, by now sitting with his face in his hands, propped on his elbows against the table.

* * *

They didn't even make it home that night, Harry discovered when he woke up and saw that he was in his old room in the Labs that was apparently closer to the bar. His head was pounding like crazy and his mouth was dry, so obviously, he immediately regretted drinking so much and… He groaned as he slowly sat up, discovering that he was actually alone in bed. Only Caitlin must've been there as well since he saw her dress hanging from the chair nearby. That meant they'd come back here the night before and headed to sleep, him having a very vague memory of holding her and then… nothing. Until _now_.

His feet finally touched the floor and he hid his face in his hands, groaning and hating that he's gotten himself to this stage. Why? Why had he drunk so much? Oh, wait…

"Oh, no," he groaned again before forcing himself to get up and then steadying himself immediately as his entire word spun around. Had he really _sung_ the night before?! WHAT?!

His eyes settled on a small box of aspirin and a glass of water left on the bedside table and his heart immediately softened since he knew Snow must've left it there for him.

He quickly took the pill and gulped the water down before heading for the bathroom. He needed to prolong the moment of seeing the team as much as possible. Or maybe with a little bit of luck, they could all forget about what had happened. Caitlin had been drunk as well. Maybe she didn't…

* * *

Oh, she did remember, he decided when finally stepping into the cortex, wearing his old clothes that he'd left behind when he'd moved in with her.

And even if she didn't, she didn't really have to because Cisco was just playing a video form the night before on the S.T.A.R. Labs' huge computer screen. Really? Did he really have to do this _there_?!

"And here's our star!" HR exclaimed happily on seeing Harrison and then he clapped his hands enthusiastically. "Man! I had no idea you had such a good voice!"

"And I had no idea you were still here," Harry riposted angrily. "If I knew that, I'd walk straight home."

"Oh, Harry, come on!" Caitlin was suddenly there, taking his arm and pulling him towards the rest. She was wearing S.T.A.R. Labs sweatshirt and matching sweatpants, indicating that she didn't really have anything else here to wear minus the sexy dress from last night. That he didn't get the pleasure of taking off! He reminded himself and grew even more grumpy. "Harry, seriously! You have nothing to be ashamed of! You have such an amazing voice! I'd die to hear you sing with Barry!"

"First of all, no, not happening," Harrison threatened, "and second of all, can we just forg…"

"Oh, no! No, man!" Cisco immediately argued, causing the older man to sigh theatrically and fold his arms over his chest. "I admit, I wanted to tease you about this from here to eternity, but… man! You really can sing! And that song! Is it Caitlin's favorite?"

"Current favorite," Harry provided with the answer. "It changes every month or so."

"Here. Since you know me so well and sang so nicely to me last night, I brought you your favorite," Caitlin handed him a cup of coffee freshly picked from the Jitters.

"You mean Allen made a run for it."

"But I placed an order because I know you well, too. Doesn't it count?" she asked and Harry was very close to laughing, nearly forgetting that he was mad at her. And then she said, "Also, just because you love me so much, I expect you to sing me again once I find my new favorite song."

"Oh, no!" he denied immediately. "Snow, once was more than enough! I only ever sang to Jesse when she was little and…"

"Fine. You're gonna sing to our children, then," she said and successfully rendered him speechless.

"Wait… you… I mean… we… What…?" He was watching her, so stunned that he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Of course not, you moron! Do you really think that if I was pregnant, I would be so irresponsible to drink?!"

"Well… no…" He answered and then he swallowed over the bitter liquid in his mouth. And damn, the coffee _was_ just the way he liked.

"Still expect that song, though," Caitlin reminded him.

"I dug my own grave, didn't I?" he sighed and then he found himself taken over by the idea of him and her having a child together. And it was actually appealing. If someone asked him about _that_ , he'd say this was something he could most definitely enjoy and he wasn't just thinking about the process of it all.

The expression that appeared on his face while the team switched to watching Barry sing on the video might've missed their attention, but not Caitlin's. She was watching Harry instead with a growing smile on her face, for the first time truly seeing their future.

And she more than just liked it.

In fact, she loved it.

And she couldn't wait.


End file.
